There are conventionally known technologies for arranging a wire-wound antenna coil on a substrate and connecting it to an IC module to form a non-contact type communication unit which performs data communications with an external reading/writing device (e.g. see Patent Document 1).
In recent years, systems using non-contact IC card and non-contact IC tags are being used with the aim of enhancing security. To apply the excellent characteristics of such non-contact IC cards, IC tags, and the like in a booklet, such as a passport and a savings passbook, it is proposed to form a non-contact type information medium by pinching an IC inlet, with an antenna that is connected to a non-contact IC module, between outer-cover base materials, and mounting the medium on the booklet by bonding it to a front cover or the like thereof.
Since such a booklet enables electronic data to be entered to the IC inlet and printed, enhanced security characteristics and the like can be achieved.
Patent Document 2 describes one example of a booklet such as that described above. In this booklet, a non-contact type information medium is bonded to an inner face of a back cover of the booklet. The non-contact type information medium is configured such that, on a top-face side of a first base-material sheet, a second base-material sheet having an opening of a predetermined width is affixed to form a recess, an IC chip and an antenna coil attached thereto are provided in this recess, and an adhesive layer is provided on a bottom-face side of the first base-material sheet.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3721520
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-42068.